


寂静花园23

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	寂静花园23

夏维军说过完节回去，就真的回去了。  
他到平港来，只买了来程票，没买回程。夏麒知道，他本想在这边多玩玩看看，聊慰旧情怀的。至少也要去监狱看看费三江。然而他心里挂了事，作出决定，就会立刻执行。自己买了中秋第二天傍晚回N市的票。  
且最后才通知费天澜这个东道主。  
费天澜接到他用夏麒手机打来的电话，他们已经搭上去机场的大巴。  
“您怎么不让我送呢？”费天澜语气急切，“您不让我送，让王叔送也行啊？您这就走了，王叔一定要怪我招待不周的！”  
夏维军温和宽厚地说：“不怪你，怎么能怪你，是我自己有急事要回去。你们别忙，还有机会再来的，平港是我半个故乡。”  
“行吧……”费天澜叮嘱了几句关心，那边便把手机还给夏麒了。  
夏麒说：“那挂了。”  
费天澜问：“要我去接你回来吗？”  
这话的口气很像是随口一提，但内容着实动听。夏麒没什么骨气，心里一甜。顾念费天澜忙，又不忍说要。何况他也不愿意一次把好意和糖分都用完了，总得留点给以后。  
他回：“不用了，我自己大巴回去也才四十分钟。”  
“那……”费天澜停顿着思索了一下，“我帮你去买菜？”  
“这么有空？”  
“难得有空。”  
夏麒笑了：“那谢谢。”  
费天澜“嘿嘿”笑了两声，听起来美滋滋的。挂了电话。夏麒感到身边的夏维军的视线正像钉子一样钉在自己身上。他飞快地转头瞟一眼，只见养父的神情严厉，带着责备之意。  
他低下头，不做回应。  
夏维军这么看了他良久，十分无奈地叹了口气，并没有言语教育。他是少说多做的人，自己的打算已经讲过了，劝也自认为劝过了，就不多言了。  
夏麒知道，后面迎接他的可能真的是提早回校。至于提早到什么时候，就无法预料了。

送了夏维军进安检后，便搭乘回市区的机场专线大巴，再换公交线到家。天已经黑了，家里真的有灯光。在院外大门看着那些暖黄的光芒，很有一种静好温馨的错觉。  
夏麒在门外看了好一会儿也没进去。然后手机响了，低头一看，正是费天澜打来的。  
他没接，伸手推院外大门。  
下一刻，里面房子的门被从里面打开。  
费天澜从屋里出来，迈着大步穿过院子朝他来。不知道为什么，这个人身上好像带着一股令人眩目的躁火，越走近越明显。当他走到面前，夏麒简直有种窒息的感觉。  
“你终于回来了！”费天澜的手掌盖在他头上，不客气地揉他的头发。那只手隐约在发颤。  
夏麒仰脸看过去，问：“你以为，我也会走吗？”  
“不知道。”费天澜收回手，表情很诚实，“说不上来，我总觉得不太妙。”  
闻言，夏麒若有所思。沉默进门，换鞋。然后好像终于是想好了，开口道：“我爸确实让我早点回去，他可能明天就会去我学校找我的导师了。”  
费天澜满脸的笑容滞住了，表情马上变得失落：“为什么啊？”  
夏麒直视过去，扬起嘴角：“你说呢？”  
费天澜连问：“他知道了？为什么？怎么会知道？”  
夏麒反问：“你为什么钻我房间？”  
“我……”费天澜动了动唇，有什么已然涌到唇齿后面，却被迟疑阻止，终究未语。  
夏麒和他相对默然了片刻，去厨房做晚饭了。

冰箱里塞满了菜，乱七八糟没有任何搭配思路可言，一看就是随便花钱乱买的。夏麒挑来挑去，搭配出一荤一素一汤，饭做出来，费天澜还躺在客厅沙发。不知道是发呆还是沉思。  
夏麒过去叫他：“饭好了。”  
他仍满脸出神，目无焦点，不吭声。夏麒在他面前站了一会儿，转身要自己回餐厅。左手一下子被拽住。低头，正对上费天澜的视线。  
那是一个充满困惑的眼神。  
如果这个眼神出现在周怀洛身上，他就很理解——一定是被课题难住了。可它出现在费天澜的双眼中，他便拿不准。这个人想到了什么，以至于这样不解、困惑，甚至像是要求助。  
然而无论如着，他被这个眼神弄心软了，嗫嚅嘴唇轻声安慰道：“你别想太多，我爸没说什么，只是觉得不好，所以想让我早点回去。他是好意的，我们本来就……”  
“不好？”费天澜接话。  
夏麒眼神一闪，垂眸避开他的视线。  
费天澜用力拉了一把他的手腕，他一趔趄，差点倒进他怀里。他不愿意上演这一出，使劲站稳了。这样，两人就有了几分对峙僵持的意思。  
费天澜坐起来，盯着他：“你也觉得，我们这样不好？”  
夏麒皱眉，闷声道：“难道你就觉得好吗？”  
费天澜赌了气：“我就是觉得挺好！”  
“觉得好你最近为什么躲着我？为什么进我房间一声不响又走了？你亲腻我了还是不敢了？”连珠炮似的丢出自己的委屈，夏麒立即用力甩开费天澜的手。  
他心里堵着一股逃离现场的冲动。冲动之下，又盖着两分不可告人的期待。  
而它们都来不及充分展开联想，费天澜就给出了答案。

他将他拦腰搂了过去，发挥一米八五大个儿的优势将他整个圈住，利落地摁进沙发里塞到身下。  
“太冲动了”。有一刹那，费天澜脑中闪过这个自我评价，但它消逝得比流星还快。紧跟着占据头脑和理智的，是从身体深处源源不断冒出来的占有欲。  
他知道自己很迷恋和夏麒亲近，碰在一起无论如何也忍不住要用舌头侵略他。  
但他还是第一次感受到，自己身体里积聚了那么强烈的、排山倒海的、更深一层的欲望。几个月以来的克制都好像变成酝酿，当它长到足够丰盛，他竟然难以抵抗。双手紧紧揪着夏麒脑后的抱枕，还是觉得无法冷静下来。  
他看不到，自己的眼睛里燃了火，火星都溅到夏麒的胸膛里。  
夏麒抬起手，手指发颤，轻轻得抚上他的嘴唇。  
“费天澜——”他很轻地发声，嗓音因为太过紧滞而显得嘶哑。  
费天澜低喘一声，一只手松开了抱枕，食指划过夏麒的脸庞。夏麒的身体便颤抖了一下，像只受惊吓的猫。  
这只猫转过头，盯着他那根吓到自己的手指看了少顷。接着，他毫无预兆地把它含进口腔中。  
费天澜脑子里那根属于理智的弦彻底崩断了。  
他抽出手扣住夏麒的后脑，压下身去，十分凶狠地吻住怀里的小东西。闲着的手终于越过雷池，小心而极尽讨好地爱抚他。体会他受刺激的身体像初次被蹂躏的花朵，连颤栗都是新鲜，每一丝反应都清纯又诱惑。  
他想起他的腿，那双他见过一次就忘不掉的腿。  
他早就肖想那双腿了。想夹在里面挺动，想掰开它，想让它架在自己肩上，还想让它们夹紧自己的腰。对，他早就想把这个小家伙摁上床。深深地进入，狠狠地操弄。他的欲望从来不只是把他抵在门上亲而已。  
他无数次听门板的响动，脑子里想的都是操他。

“夏麒，想要我吗？”  
他这么问的时候，夏麒已经被他亲得很情动，上衣都被他剥了，乳头被他咬过。并且第一次知道自己的乳头会硬。下身衣着也没有很完整，长裤的裤头退到腿根，内裤则难堪地被顶起一个大包。  
他已为鱼肉。  
费天澜是他的刀俎。  
“想吗？”费天澜的脑子很热，俯首用舌尖舔夏麒的锁骨，膝盖顶着对方的下身，充满逼迫和威胁的味道。  
但他知道夏麒不讨厌。这小家伙还不习惯，有羞耻感，但是他想说“要”。那双唇一张一合吸着气，眼神惊慌又充满情欲，便是证明。  
于是他温柔地凑过去含住他的耳垂，用舌尖搅弄，听他根本无法自控的呻吟，再次问：“要吗？”  
“……要。”他终于吐露欲求。

外面夜色如水，屋内空旷而明亮。  
夏麒被费天澜扶了起来，不太稳地坐在沙发上。饱胀的性器正被对方深深地含在口腔里，卖力吞吐。两个囊袋也被轻轻揉捏。  
半个小时前，他还绝对想不到费天澜会为他口交。  
这人显然也没有用嘴的经验，做得试探而小心。但光是这个举动本身就足以让人激动到难以自抑。不一会儿，夏麒性器的顶端就吐出不少清液，然后被费天澜尽数抹到他的会阴处。  
他没有坚持多久，就射了出来。精液也被用到后面去。  
又浓又滑，帮着费天澜进了几根手指。除去异物感，竟没太多痛楚。  
“唔——”费天澜抽动手指，他惊得低吟出来。  
费天澜把抱过去。明明沙发又大又软，大少爷却不去消受，把他放到桌上。发烫的目光和他对视一眼，接着便掐住他的腰，顶端抵上穴口。  
好硬。夏麒失神地想。  
下一秒，那个很硬的东西便缓缓往里推。  
没入七八分的时候，夏麒短促地惊叫了一声，忍不住颤声喊“费天澜，费天澜”。费天澜应声继续推进，然后小幅度挺动。把他的呼喊插得混浊而破碎，最后只有不断的惊喘。  
“费——唔——啊、啊、啊！”  
后来进出变得很顺，费天澜如愿把那条漂亮的腿架至肩膀，托着小家伙的臀猛插。桌上的东西，水杯、抽纸、零碎的纸笔，全都跟着晃动起来。  
小家伙雾眼朦胧，口中吐出来的气息有一股青涩的湿热，散发诱人的魅惑。费天澜用手指撬开那张嘴，模仿下身交合的动作搅弄，让他叫也叫不出，哭也哭不畅快。  
可怜极了。  
他惊诧万分，身下这个人如此有魔力，每一寸都令他发狂渴求。  
湿热的后穴甬道，可爱的性器，平坦的、包裹着他的小腹，好像会收缩的肚脐，完全硬起来的乳尖，布满他吻痕的锁骨，艰难滚动的喉结，张合的嘴，湿润娇嫩的唇，直挺的鼻梁和冒汗的鼻尖，还有眼神涣散却努力想看清他的眼眸……  
每一样都充满诱惑。  
他睡过那么多女人，居然谁也不如夏麒让他动情难耐，心生把人拆开吞进腹中的狠戾。好像失去了理智，又好像比任何时候都清醒。  
早知道操他这么爽，就该早操了。

最后晚饭算是白做了，谁也没有力气去吃饭。他们躺在沙发里。夏麒缩得真的像一只猫，费天澜用一条手臂圈住他的头和肩。两人相依成一个充满温存的姿势。  
平时干净整洁的客厅被弄得一塌糊涂。桌子、地上、沙发，到处都是淫乱的痕迹。  
不知过了多久，夏麒张嘴想说话。一发声，发现嗓子真哑了。他一阵眩晕，惊悚地想——我刚才叫出来了吗？  
“怎么了？”费天澜发现他的异常，低头看看他，用拇指捏了一下他的下巴，半调戏半得意地问，“感觉好不好？”  
夏麒：“……”  
费天澜自问自答：“肯定很好。”  
夏麒听了，脸一热。推开他，费力地坐起来。目光四下扫一圈眼前场景，心里感觉奇怪极了。他想过这件事，但没想到这么快。也没想到这么猛。  
送夏维军去机场的路上，他还被眼神教育了一番。他以为，自己这次就要落寞而走。  
从机场回来的路上，他一直在想剩下的日子会是怎样。想了无数种可能，就是没想到两个小时后会和费天澜真枪实刀地做爱，解锁了……  
呃，炮友身份？  
“在想什么？”费天澜用腿碰了碰他，仿佛很顺口地说，“你放心，我不会要你负责的。等你要走的时候，我不会哭天抢地要你留下来的。”  
夏麒垂下目光，怔忡地看着他。好像还没反应过来似的，表情茫然又无辜。  
费天澜和他对视，眼神有些玩味。酣畅淋漓的情事过后，他的脑子里显然没有什么沉重的话题在使用思考技能，态度没有半点正形。  
“你说……”他拖长了尾音，目光上下扫视夏麒赤裸的身体，最后望向他胯间，并用腿蹭了蹭，“奇怪了，你和我哪儿都一样，我怎么玩得这么开心？正常人应该是恶心的吧？所以——我是不是真的弯了？”  
“……”  
夏麒双唇一扁，感觉用尽全身力气和克制，才没把某句脏话骂出口。  
费天澜看着他的表情，“噗嗤”笑出来，然后变成一发不可收拾的“哈哈哈哈”。等笑够了，才伸个懒腰起来，打开沙发下的柜子从里面扯出来一条毯子，披在夏麒身上，问他：“上去洗澡吗？”  
“……洗。”不过一个字，也能听出嗓音沙哑。  
他捏着毯子站起来。刚起身，腿跟就传来难以描述的酸痛，人生前所未有。脚下一歪，差点摔倒。被费天澜揽住扶稳。  
费天澜调笑道：“行了，仙女。谅你第一次遭不住，我伺候你。”说罢便打横把他抱起来，往他们的二楼走去。  
费天澜嘴里还轻哼着不知名的曲调，回荡在整个安静的房子里。这一刻，好像全世界的人都没有了，只剩下他们。夏麒觉得脑袋迷登且糊涂，眼下的一切都透出一股不真实的诡异和怪诞。  
他忽然害怕。  
怕明天一觉醒来，全都是虚妄的美梦。


End file.
